Chaos on the Beach
by Prower Power
Summary: How Sonic feels after Ep. 50 changes some things. I wrote this before seeing Ep. 52. I worried at the time because I didn't think Sonic X was going to end with anything positive happening for Amy. Which I didn't think was fair. Re-post w/improved spacing!


**Chaos on the Beach**

**(Sonic's POV)**

I stood there and looked at Chris in stunned silence. I was angry but I was beyond the definition of the word.

Irate.

Furious.

He just shut down the only chance I had of getting home.

Ever.

"Why?" I looked at him with an emotionless face.

"I don't want you to leave.

"Well that certainly makes up for you separating me from my friends now doesn't it?" I yelled at him and dashed off.

I ran for at least an hour. I thought I could find a way to get home. I guess I'd need to find the chaos emeralds again but that would take a long time and a lot of luck. And I was too angry and have any chance of accomplishing anything right now. I finally stopped running when I reached the ocean.

It's not like I had much of a choice.

The sun was going down and the waves were softly smashing into the beach. I sighed heavily as I sat down in the sand, just a little beyond the waves' reach. I think I was even sniffling a little as the lonely silence surrounded me.

"Tails...Cream...Amy...I wonder what they're thinking right now?"

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

"Come on Amy...you've got to come inside." Tails tugged on Amy's arm.

Amy wouldn't even turn around. She was still staring into the emptiness of the field they landed in after returning to their world.

"Amy!" Tails practically commanded her.

"Tails..."

She still wouldn't look at him. She sniffed a little and her voice cracked as she spoke.

Tails sighed in defeated as he headed back up the steep incline that led to his house.

"Sonic, where are you?" Amy dashed a few steps and then stopped again. "Did you want to stay behind, without me?"

**(Sonic's POV)**

"Why did this have to happen? I wait so long to get a chance to go back home. And now…I don't know if I'll ever get the chance."

I angrily picked up a coconut and tossed it into the ocean.

"I just wanted to go home."

I cupped my face in my hands as sat down on a nearby pier.

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

Amy looked at her watch and saw it was almost midnight. She couldn't sleep. She wanted to know where Sonic was and why he wasn't here. She quietly tip- toed up the steps that led to Tails' house.

She looked through his bedroom window and saw he fell asleep while reading an issue of Popular Mechanics. She shook her head, laughing a little. Amy then headed around to the front of his workshop and saw an innocent and unguarded plane sitting on the runway. She tinkered around with some compartments in the cockpit until she found the one holding the chaos emeralds.

"Gotcha!"

Amy popped open the plastic case and took the green emerald in her hands. She then closed everything up and headed back down the stairs.

Her dress made a soft rustling as she plopped down on the soft grass.

"Sonic, I wish you were here. I just want you to be okay."

She was starting to tear up again.

Suddenly the emerald started to glow and Amy was engulfed in a brilliant white light. She slowly began to disappear.

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

The wind had picked up a little as Sonic was lying on the old wooden pier, trying to make himself go to sleep.

He closed his eyes and tried to block out his fear, anger, and hatred about what happened.

"Kzzshhhhshszhhhh!"

Unknown to Sonic, a shimmering white light illuminated the night behind him.

It took Amy a few seconds to realize what had happened.

"Oh yeah! Look at who can use Chaos Control now!" She bragged to herself in her head.

She continued looking around when she saw a blue heap of hedgehog curled up near the edge of the dock.

"Sonic?" She said aloud, but her voice was drowned out by the waves.

"Sonic?"

She was sure it was him now.

He looked up sleepily and turned over, thinking he heard someone call his name. He stood up slowly, noticing a figure a short distance away.

"AMY?" He couldn't believe who was standing there. "Amy! I'm so glad to see you."

Sonic ran over to her and without thinking hugged Amy snugly.

Amy was still a little shocked herself as well. Not only that she found Sonic, but that he was so happy to see her. She quickly recovered and returned the hug tightly.

"Sonic! I was so worried about you!" She sniffed a little and tried pulling back.

He was already looking into her eyes. Sonic could see a little fear and apprehension.

"Amy, I'm so sorry. Chris shut off the portal right before I could step through. I thought I'd never get to see you again."

"What?" Amy couldn't believe Chris would do such a thing.

Sonic immediately hugged Amy again tightly.

Amy couldn't believe how Sonic was acting.

He seemed genuinely worried about her and himself.

To her, it felt he actually missed her and worried about what he would do without her.

"Amy, how did you get here?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Ta-daahh!" Amy held the green chaos emerald in her palm.

"You used chaos control? Way to go Ames!" Sonic grinned widely at her. "But how'd you get it away from Tails?" He added.

"Oh he doesn't know. I took it out of the plane after he went to sleep. hehehe" She snickered evilly. "But how did this thing bring me here?"

Amy looked at the emerald.

"You know how these things work Amy. All that power is enriched by our hearts and stuff. I forgot how the whole thing goes. You'd have to ask Tikal about that." Sonic lectured.

"Wha' do you mean?"

"Well, I guess we're so well connected that the emerald brought you to me."

"You mean our hearts are that well connected?"

"Yeah." Sonic smiled.

He'd never felt like this before. Going from such a feeling of loneliness and sadness to being filled with the happiness of seeing someone he thought he'd lost forever.

"But why did you come here?" Amy asked him, looking around at the ocean. "You are hydrophobic, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know!" He laughed a little. "This is just such a nice place. It was calm and quiet. Plus it was kind of warm. I just really like it here."

Sonic walked over a little ways and sat on the edge of the pier looking into the softly shifting waves below.

Amy stepped over and joined him on the edge.

"I still can't believe Chris would keep you from going home. I mean, I know it must have been hard for him to say goodbye, but still."

Amy shook her head in disgust.

"Yeah, I know. His whole family was kind of weird. Especially his parents. Ugh. Chuck was kind of cool but that's about it."

"Haha. Yeah, I know what you mean." Amy added. "That's why I was so glad to be back home. Until I realized you didn't come through too. I thought you stayed here to stay away from me."

Amy looked down at her thumbs.

She still felt kind of worried about the whole thing.

"Amy..." Sonic looked at her face as he moved a little closer beside her.

He took her right hand and gently ran his thumb over it.

"I missed you a lot. I was so sad because I thought I'd never get a chance to see any of my friends again, but especially you." Amy's head jerked up and looked directly at him.

"I...missed you too. I...always miss you Sonic."

She hung her head a little from embarrassment.

"I know, and I don't ever want to have to miss you again. I care about you so much. I just didn't realize how much until I didn't have you around anymore."

Sonic breathed heavily as he sounded a little nervous.

"I love you Amy-chan." Sonic grinned a little and smiled as he told her.

"I love you too Sonikku." A small tear escaped and slipped down Amy's cheek.

Sonic looked at Amy happily for a moment before slowly tilting his head and kissing her softly on the lips.

They both laughed a little nervous and shy for a moment as Amy began another kiss with Sonic.

They continued talking and hugging and laughing for the next few hours until almost sunrise.

"Are you ready to go home Ames?" Sonic asked as he stood up on the wooden planks of the pier, offering his hand to help Amy to her feet.

"Yeah." She said a little sleepy eyed as she pulled the emerald from her pocket.

"Chaos Control!" They both said as they were whisked away by the white light.

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

The field below Tails' house lit up quickly but darkness consumed it once again as the two hedgehogs tumbled to a stop in the grass.

Sonic stood up and without a word looked around at where he'd wanted to be for a long time.

"Does it feel good to be home?" Amy asked him as she was still stretched out in the field.

"Yeah, it sure does."

Sonic looked up at the sky and saw the stars sparkling brightly.

"Yahhhwwnnnnnnnhh." Amy put her head back down and closed her eyes for a moment before feeling a tap on the shoulder.

"Hm?"

Amy felt Sonic gather her up in his arms as he walked up to Tails house and quietly squeaked the door open. She had a warm smile across her face as Sonic sat down on the couch.

He grabbed a blanket that was draped over the back and Amy curled up against as the two fell asleep in each other's hearts.

**Author's Note: **This is repost of an old story I wrote. Now with improved spacing! I learned how to use the Enter button since I originally posted this! Ha ha ha!

I had been asked to fix the spacing on some of these old stories and now I've finally gotten around to doing it. As always, any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated. And thanks very much for reading! If you have any ideas for future stories, Sonamy or otherwise, feel free to leave me a suggestion.


End file.
